


stifling hot

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, a bit rated?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: Summer is time for passionate love





	stifling hot

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know what I write...  
> it supposed to be fluff :')

 Summer was one of the people favorite seasons to spend their time outside when the weather was warm and the sky clear as crystal, there’s nothing better than finding a way to enjoy the day outdoors. But perhaps it's not the case for this couple who decided to stay at home instead of strolling down the streets.

Daeyeol and Sungyoon settled on the living room sofa, watching some romantic overwhelming film on Netflix, a bowl of popcorn was served near them with a big bottle of coke. It was a hot day in the middle of summer. They decided to spend their day-off lazily, chilling together inside their love house with some fattening food and a bunch of films.

They’re both still fresh out of the shower and the summer heat causing they’re comfily wearing the short shorts with a thin blanket draped around their waist. The younger of the two put his head near the oldest neck, inhaling the unique smell from his partner. He's shamelessly tangled his legs against the elder as he snuggling into the latter bicep despite the hot air.

It’s a rare day when no one urged them to follow some packed schedules which sometimes choked them to death. This kind peaceful day with a quiet murmur of television was a miracle for them, and they would favor this precious time to the fullest.

They didn’t need something extravagant to enjoy their summer as any chance to have solitude life was already a heaven. A little peace just the two of them was always appreciated.

“Uugghhh~”

Sungyoon grunted. His T-shirt was wet and stuck on his skin. Sweat was dripping down from his head. And blatantly speaking, it’s totally uncomfortable.

“Daeyeol-hyung~”

a moan came out from Sungyoon’s mouth as he shifted uncomfortably in the sofa after he finished his supposed to be a cold shower. The bunny guy was beyond annoyed because the house felt like hell. He already set the A/C higher than usual but it’s still hot and he’s sweating again.

Summer was coming with a strong impact, radiating the heat without mercy in every corner of Korea. And Sungyoon felt that he’s sitting in sauna booth, not in living room.

“Daeyeolie-hyung~”

Sungyoon let out another moan to drag Daeyeol’s attention to look up to his miserable life.

“It’s hooott~” Sungyoon pouted as he watched Daeyeol ignored him. “Hyuungg~”

Daeyeol felt Sungyoon nudged his side but he’s feeling too lethargic to look at his bunny. He’s too immersed in watching the movie.  

“Hyuuungg~!” another call along with violent pinch on the waist finally succeed to steal Daeyeol’s attention.

Daeyeol sighed.

He saw Sungyoon drenched in sweat from head to toe, his wet bang covered his forehead. Sungyoon looked so pitiful and troubled, keep cursing the hot weather.

But no one could blame Sungyoon. The weather was indeed so hot. The warm spring already disappeared, replaced by high temperatures and humid air of summer. Due to the high humidity, people feel that it’s hotter and stuffy. Also, keeping sane amid the heat and humidity was no easy task, and everyone knew that a bunny always struggled with the heat

Sungyoon woke up from his previous position, sitting with his legs folded while pouting. Snickered a little when he finally could snatch Daeyeol’s attention from the screen.

“What do you want, Sungyoon?” asked Daeyeol carefully when Sungyoon leaned closer. He gulped nervously. After living together for years, he learned that seeing Sungyoon covered in a thin sheen of sweat wearing loose shirt was a bad thing.

Daeyeol witnessed Sungyoon’s shoulder blade was lined up with droplets of sweat. And thanks to his tall posture, he could see the glimpse of Sungyoon’s bare chest from above.

“It’s hot~” Sungyoon brought his hand up to push his bangs back while biting his bottom lip. His eyes fixated on Daeyeol. “Hyung~”

“Ye.. yeah…” Daeyeol swallowed thickly as Sungyoon leaned closer till he could feel the younger’s breath against his neck. His heart was beating so hard, hammering his ribcage.

Sungyoon was batting his eyelashes, looking super hot with his moist hair slicked back. “Give me…” he sighed teasingly, intentionally brushing it near Daeyeol’s skin “the coke, pretty please~”

Daeyeol choked.

He's sending a glare to his naughty bunny but obeyed the order. He reached out his arm to pick up a big coke bottle beside him then handed it to his hot bunny.

“Thank you, babe,” said Sungyoon, winking. He wasted no time to open the cap and gulped down the carbonated drink greedily. He felt a little better when the cold beverages slipping down through his throat.

“Want some?” asked Sungyoon, raising his eyebrow and taking a sensual lip bite. A single drop of water dripped past his chin, sliding down his pale neck. He licked his lips while stared at his lover intently.

Sungyoon inhaled sharply when someone tugged his hands and pushed him down. The uncapped coke bottle flew out to the floor. He dragged his eyes to look up at those dark orbs above him.

“You have inappropriate thoughts” stated Sungyoon.

“Can’t I?” Daeyeol raising his eyebrow, challenging.

“Mmmhh…”

Sungyoon hummed, wrapping his arms around the elder’s long neck, tugging him close. Daeyeol pulled his glasses off, lowering his head to seal their lips together. They drowned themselves in an open-mouthed kiss. Sungyoon closed his eyes, enjoying every tongues movement inside his mouth.

Sungyoon moaned when he felt Daeyeol’s hand roamed through his body, tracing his skin intently, touching every sensitive part softly. He could feel the air knocked out from his lungs when Daeyeol’s hand swarmed around his chest, sending an electric jolt to his entire system.

Daeyeol pushed his lover’s shirt off his shoulder then nipping the delicate neck, the bare shoulder, the chest and down to the navel. Sungyoon shivered when warm lips attacked his sensitive skin.

“Dae-hyung--” Sungyoon whined, feeling his arousal growing. He grabbed the elder’s hair, pulling it to meet with his half-lidded eyes. “Don’t tease me!”

“Humm?” Daeyeol snickered, “I thought you love my little tease”

“Shut up!” Sungyoon puffed his cheeks, “do it now or I’ll take the lead”

Sungyoon didn’t care he sounded so needy as long as he got what he wants. Daeyeol already dealt with his weird demands, this kind of request was trivial.

Sungyoon was impatient.

“As you wish, my bunny”

Daeyeol placed a quick kiss on Sungyoon’s lips before moved down to comply his task, pleasuring his bunny in heat underneath him.

A soft groan came out from the younger’s mouth when Daeyeol’s hand traveled down to his legs. Sungyoon tossed his head back as Daeyeol pulled his shorts then kissing his inner thighs hungrily.

Sungyoon felt the house was hotter than before.

It’s stifling hot.

It's too hot, much too hot.

“Shit!” Sungyoon yelped. The finger gradually increased, from one… then two… then three.

Sungyoon hated to admit it, but the eldest seemed know very well every part of him, knowing what made the younger whimper in ecstasy. Daeyeol knew what he’s doing.

“Are you okay?” asked Daeyeol, nuzzling Sungyoon’s neck to distract him. He placed butterfly kisses here and there.

“Babe?”

“Go on…” muttered Sungyoon,

Daeyeol kissed Sungyoon’s sweaty forehead again, giving a subtle signal about his next move.

“Fu…!!!” Sungyoon chewed his inner cheek, shutting his eyes close, hands clasping the thin blanket under him. His heart was racing in top speed.

They’re familiar with the sensation. They’re doing it for a long time already. But damn, it still feels so good.

Harsh pants and groans filled the room, burying the quiet murmur voice from the television that neither of them was really paying attention to.

Daeyeol eventually pulled himself away from Sungyoon’s, breathing heavily and cheeks reddening at what had just happened.  His hair was all moist with sweat beads hanging off of his bangs.

It took an entire minute for Sungyoon to catch his breath. A finger wiped a trail of saliva over his mouth. His eyes lazily looked at his lover’s soft gaze.

“It’s hot”

Daeyeol chuckled, “Nah, you’re hotter”

Sungyoon smiled. He felt so content with this summer activity.

Well, summer is time for passionate love, after all.

***

“Shit! Stylist noona will kill me for this” muttered Daeyeol when he spotted uncountable marks on his skin. He was standing in front of the full body mirror. He brought his hand to touch the various oval marks -in different size and color from small reddish mark like an insect bite to big purplish bruise-

Daeyeol turned around and shot a glare to the certain bunny who smiling widely.

“Do you have any complaint about my masterpiece?”

Daeyeol clicked his tongue. “Can you at least feel a little guilty?”

Sungyoon laughed. He slowly got up from the sofa, approaching Daeyeol.

“Why would I?” asked Sungyoon while his fingers roaming over Daeyeol’s skin, touching the marks, feeling the soft skin against his finger’s pad. “It’s beautiful, you know?”

“You really don’t regret it, huh?”

Sungyoon shrugged, circling his arms around Daeyeol’s waist. He buried his nose on Daeyeol’s back, nibbling the bare skin.

Daeyeol shuddered when the bunny’s teeth grazed against his skin. He turned around, facing the real masterpiece before his eyes, a sexy image that he didn’t want to share with anyone.

“You need to stop your biting habit or our stylist will kill me for sure” Daeyeol huffed disapprovingly. “It’s summer, Sungyoon!”

“So?” Sungyoon tilted his head, playing innocent. “It enhances your hotness, tho”

Daeyeol rolled his eyes.

***


End file.
